Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that suit both their personal sleep preference and body type in order to achieve comfortable, restful sleep.
Many sleepers experience certain portions of their body feeling warmer or cooler than other portions of their body as they sleep. For example, some sleepers may feel that their feet feel colder than their head or middle section when they sleep. Sheets, such as, for example, fitted sheets, are pre-sewn to fit snugly over a mattress in a manner that allows the sheet to remain on the mattress as one or more sleepers lay upon the sheet. Such sheets are typically made out of one material. As such, all portions of the sheet have the same characteristics, such as, for example, breathability and/or porosity. Indeed, conventional sheets fail to take into account that a sleeper may desire certain portions of the sheet to have different characteristics than other portions of the sheet to accommodate a sleeper that experiences certain portions of their body feeling warmer or cooler than other portions of their body as they sleep. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.